when mr jack frost find his love
by lee nakamoto jungri
Summary: ketika seorang lee taeyong melupakan janji nya soal percintaan. dan jatuh hati pada seorang siswi pindahan dari jepang nakamoto yuta #GS for yuta , ten (yeoja) #Taeyu # ITS TAEYU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT OK # And outher support cast
1. chapter 1

Fanfic TaeYu

(Taeyong x Yuta) NCT 127

Rate.M (GS. For yuta "yeoja")

When mr. Jack Frost

Find his

Love

{CHAPTER 1}

Pagi ini sekolah berjalan seperti biasa nya, begitu pun rutinitas seorang Lee Taeyong yang terkenal dengan julukan "Mr. Jack Frost". Julukan yg lumayan aneh memang , tapi itu adalah fakta muka taeyong sendiri sangat mirip dengan tokoh kartun tsb. Sikap nya pun ya memang seperti es , sangat dingin pada orang sekitar nya kecuali sahabat seperjuangan nya si joonhy .

Author pov.

Taeyong berjalan dengan santai ke kelasnya dengan wajah datarnya. Walaupun sikap nya dingin, taeyong memiliki penggemar yg cukup banyak. Saat tiba di kelas nya dia pun langsung duduk dan mengenakan headphone nya tanpa memerdulikan suasana kelas .

Taeyong Pov

Aku hanya duduk sembari mendengarkan lagu melalui headphone yg ku kenakan. Sampai akhir nya joonhy masuk ke kelas.

"Dude ku dengar akan ada murid baru di kls ini..." ~ j

"Hm.." ~TY

"Aish kau ini.. Tak pernah kah kau tertarik mengenai hubungan percintaan..??" ~ j

"Tidak" ~ TY

Aku sama sekali tak menanggapi omongan joonhy dgn serius. Ya aku memang tak tertarik mengenai hubungan percintaan.

Author Pov

Bel masuk kls pun berbunyi, murid murid pun mulai berhamburan masuk ke kelasnya masing masing.

Yuta pov

Aku melangkah kan kaki ku ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui dimana kls ku dan mengambil pin nama ku. Aku Nakamoto Yuta siswi pindahan dari osaka,jepang. Ya aku memang besar di jepang , tapi aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ku di korea.

"Tok..tok..tok" ~ YT

"Masuk.." ~ miss.jung

"Permisi..saya siswi yg pindahan dari jepang" ~YT

"Ah... Kau , masuk nak..." ~ miss.jung

Aku berjalan dan duduk di depan kepsek sekolahku.

"Ah... Selamat datang yuta-chan di SM high school, aku miss jung hosiki kepala sekolah disini"~miss.jung

"Ah ne... Miss jung" ~ YT

"Ah iya kelas mu itu kelas 2-A dan ini pin nama untuk seragam mu, mari saya antar ke kelas mu " ~ miss.jung

"Ah ne.. Gomawo miss" ~ YT.

Aku pun keluar dari ruang kepsek menuju kls ku bersama kepsek ku.

Author Pov.

Kelas taeyong lumayan ramai sebab guru yg mengajar sedang absen.

"Tok..tok..tok" ~ miss jung.

Miss jung pun memasuki kelas taeyong dengan santai.

"Murid murid hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru , ayo sini masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu"~miss jung.

Yuta pun memasuki kelas dengan senyum tipis.

"Annyeonghaseo Nakamoto Yuta imnida , aku pindahan dari osaka . mohon bantuannya semua" ~ YT

Seketika taeyong tertarik mengenai siswi baru tersebut.

"Dude dia lumayan ya..." ~ j

"Yak.. Ingat Ten joon..." ~ TY

"Hehehe..." ~ j

"Baiklah yuta kau bisa duduk di... Ah kau duduk di sebelah taeyong saja... Lee taeyong angkat tangan mu" ~ miss.jung

Taeyong dgn malasnya mengangkat tangan nya.

"Kau bisa duduk sekarang yuta-chan"

~miss.jung

"Ah ne... Gomawo miss jung" ~YT

Yuta pun melangkahkan kaki nya ke bangku kosong di sebelah taeyong. Miss jung pun sudah meninggalkan kelas nya taeyong.

Tiba tiba ada seorang gadis menghampiri meja yuta.

"Annyeong aku doyoung..." ~ DY

"Ah ne.. Nakamoto yuta" ~ YT

"Ah senang berkenalan dengan mu yuta-chan..." ~ DY

"Ne aku juga doyoung-ah.."

Doyoung pun senyum dan berniat mengajak yuta nanti untuk istirahat bersama yg disambut dengan senang oleh yuta sendiri .

Taeyong yg dari tadi hanya menyimak sampai akhir nya lamunan nya buyar karena yuta.

"Annyeong... Ah aku belum berkenalan dengan mu..." ~ YT

"Lee Taeyong." ~ TY

"Ah senang berkenalan dengan mu taeyong-ssi"~ YT

"Jangan terlalu formal.. Taeyong saja atau TY ya terserah mu..." ~ TY

" oh.. Ok taeyong.." ~ YT

"Hm." ~ TY

"Hihihi... Kau ternyata lumayan cuek ya..." ~YT

"Hm ya bgtlah..." ~ TY

Yuta hanya membalas nya dengan healling smile andalannya. Dan taeyong, dia terpesona oleh senyum seorang Nakamoto Yuta.

Sepertinya Taeyong melupakan apa yg dia bicarakan dgn joonhy tadi. Lee Taeyong seperti nya telah jatuh hati kepada Nakamoto Yuta siswi baru yg baru saja berkenalannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

TBC~


	2. chapter 2

When mr. Jack frost

Find his

Love

{ CHAPTER 2 }

Author pov

Bel istirahat berbunyi, para siswa pun langsung berhamburan kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yg sudah mendemo(?) untuk diisi. Doyoung kekantin bersama dengan yuta, setelah memesan makannya mereka melangkahkan kakinya ke meja kosong di kantin. Saat mereka mulai memakan makanan mereka, meja mereka dihampiri beberapa namja dan yeoja yg tak lain adalah jung jaehyun , jhoony seo, dan ten

"Halo sayangnya jae..." ~ JH

"Ne jaehyunie.. Oh iya kenalkan jae ini teman baru ku nama nya yuta" ~ DY

"Ah annyeong jung jaehyun imnida panggil saja jaehyun atau jae.. Aku kekasihnya doyoung" ~ JH

"Ne nakamoto yuta imnida... Panggil saja yuta.." ~ YT

Jaehyun mengganggukan kepalanya yg hanya dibalas healling smile oleh yuta.

"Aku jhoony seo... Kita sekelas aku duduk dibelakang mu" ucap jhoony dengan santai , yg yuta jawab hanya dengan anggukan kepala dan healling smile.

Merekapun akhir nya bergabung bersama doyoung dan yuta di meja kantin tsb, saat mereka sedang ngobrol ngobrol yuta sempat mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah lain tepat nya ke lapangan basket sekolah dimana taeyong sedang main basket one on one bersama senior entah siapa yg yuta tidak kenal. Yuta terkagum melihat permainan taeyong , dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum sampai akhir nya pandangan taeyong dan yuta bertemu. Sempat beradu pandang sampai akhir nya taeyong tersenyum dan memberikan wink untuk yuta. Jhonny yg melihat nya pun mulai beraksi(?) Untuk menggoda yuta.

"Ehem... Ada yang sedang diperhatikan nih... Di perhatiin siapa yut...?" Jhonny bertanya sembari tersenyum usil, yuta yg mendapat ledekan hanya melirik jhonny sekilas.

"Hehehehe cie cie... Yuta sama taeyong ya... Hahahaha" berkat jhonny , yuta pun jadi di goda oleh doyoung dan yg lain nya. Yuta hanya dapat memutar bola mata nya malas. Mereka kerap terus menggoda yuta, tak menyadari ada yg memerhatikan mereka dari tadi.

"Taeyong tak boleh bersama perempuan itu... Taeyong adalah milik ku..." Ucap yeoja itu dengan tatapan mata yg tajam ke arah yuta yang sedang diledek oleh teman temannya.

SKIP

Yuta sedang jalan dilorong sekolah menuju loker buku nya hingga tiba tiba tubuh nya dihempas ke loker dengan cukup keras.

"Kau siapanya taeyong hah...?" Tanya seorang yeoja ber name tag ' Nayeon'

"Uh... Aku teman sekelas dan sebangku nya taeyong... Kenapa memang nya..?" Yuta bertanya dengan polos nya

"Cih... Gak usah sok polos kau yeoja centil..." Yeoja ber name tag tzuyu dengan nada yg kentara jijik

"Apa maksud kalian...?" Yuta di buat semakin bingung oleh 2 yeoja di depan nya itu.

"Jauhi taeyong atau kau akan menyesal..." Ucap naeyeon dengan nada mengancam

"Untuk apa aku menjauhi taeyong... Kami teman dan kami tak ada masalah , lagi pula kau siapa nya taeyong sampai melarang ku untuk dekat dengan nya... Setahuku taeyong tidak memiliki kekasih" ucap yuta dengan santai

"Hah kau tak perlu tau aku siapa nya taeyong... Inti nya taeyong itu calon kekasih ku..." Ucap naeyeon dengan pede nya

Yuta dibuat semakin bingung oleh mereka berdua, saat yuta ingin meninggalkan mereka ber2 yuta malah di hempas lagi ke loker dan nayeon menampar pipi yuta.

'PLAK'

(anggap aja itu suara tamparan)

Yuta kaget akan apa yang barusan terjadi , yeoja yg tdk bgt yuta kenal menampar pipi nya. Yuta hanya bisa meringis kecil menahan rasa sakit dan panas dipipi nya dan rasa perih di sudut bibirnya yang luka akibat perbuatan nayeon tadi.

Tiba - Tiba

"Yak... Kalian apakan yuta..." Nayeon dan Tzuyu kaget akan teriakan murka dari taeyong. Ya pelaku (?) Yang berteriak tadi adalah taeyong yang kebetulan lewat lorong.

"Eh taeyong..." Nayeon malu malu memanggil taeyong

"Tak usah kau bersikap sok manis di depan ku cih..." Taeyong berdecih karena merasa geli dengan sikap nayeon yang menurut nya sangat centil.

"Uh tae... Aku tak bersikap sok manis kok" ucap nayeon sembari memainkan ujung baju seragamnya dengan gayanya yang sok imut menurut taeyong dan taeyong hanya menatap nayeon datar.

"Yuta-chan gwenchana..?" Taeyong mengusap pipi yuta yang sedikit memerah , tersirat nada dan gurat wajah khawatir pada taeyong.

"Gwenchana taeyong-ah" ucap yuta dengan healling smile andalan nya walaupun hanya sebentar karena rasa perih disudut bibirnya.

Taeyong tersenyum kecil dan membawa yuta pergi dari situ , mengabaikan nayeon yang terus memanggil taeyong dengan nada manja yang terdengar menjijikan di telinga taeyong.

Taeyong terus menggandeng yuta hingga mereka sampai ditaman belakang sekolah , taeyong menarik yuta agar duduk disebelahnya. Taeyong mengambil spot duduk tepat dibawah pohon rindang yang besar. Yuta yang sedari tadi nunduk pun bicara.

"Eh tae knp kita kesini..?" Pertanyaan yuta membuat taeyong memalingkan kepalanya untuk menatap yuta , taeyong tersenyum. Lalu ia mengusap pipi yuta yang sempat memerah tadi, yuta yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu kaget dan pipinya merah hingga sampai telinga.

"t-tae..." yuta berucap sambil nunduk , taeyong hanya tersenyum

"apa masih sakit..? kau tak usah pikirkan apa yang dia ucapkan lupakan saja..., dan soal dia bilang kalau aku adalah calon kekasih nya itu bohong... aku tak pernah menyukainya..." taeyong berucap dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

yuta hanya menganggukan kepalanya , "lagi pula aku menyukai seseorang pada pandangan pertama" ucap taeyong dengan santai.

yuta mengangkat wajah agar menatap taeyong

"oh ya... siapa?" yuta bertanya dengan polosnya , taeyong tersenyum

"kau 'Nakamoto Yuta" ucap taeyong seraya mencium pipi yuta

TBC~


End file.
